Awkward Mix-ups
by FlyingBoar
Summary: Sadie is expecting to see Anubis, when in reality she runs into some one very different. Sadie POV, in which she decides the best thing to do is take immediate and unadvised action.


(**AN) Hey so this is my first crossover (does it still count as a crossover if Rick already crossed them?) so I hope it turned out okay. I probably won't continue this story, although who knows?**

* * *

Sadie sat with Cleo in a nice little cafe in Brooklyn. She had managed to drag the bookworm out for some fun, and now they sipped on fruit smoothies in the afternoon light. The street was fairly crowded, people bustling about the sidewalks.

A little table outside with metal chairs gave them an excellent breeze of fresh air.

Cleo was talking about the latest book she was reading, and was asking Sadie's advice on whether she should learn Russian. Sadie glanced across the street absent-mindedly and looked back to Cleo, before snapping her eyes back worriedly. Had she seen way she thought shed seen? She was almost positive she had just saw a boy step out of the shadows in an alleyway across the road.

He was wearing black clothes, had messy black hair, and a black sword hung at his side. He was turned away from them, so she couldn't see his face. Could it be Anubis? Her heart leaped a little bit at the thought of seeing the stupidly hot boy god, her pulse quickening.

Sadie quickly excused herself from Cleo, much to Cleo's confusion and dismay, and crossed the street. She could already detect power coming off the boy, if she focused with her magic. He was definitely Anubis. He seemed to be wearing different clothes, and he didnt quite look the same from the back, but gods could look well however they wanted. He was holding his side like he had gotten a bad stitch running. That was weird.

"Oi! Death boy! Anubis!" she called when she was with a few yards of the boy, who was still in the alleyway.

She continued to walk forward, chin high. Anubis turned slowly.

"Anubis, I-" she hesitated when he turned to face her. She definitely wasn't into his new look. His skin was olive, ashen like on a corpse. His features were completely different, pitch black hair too long and unkempt. He wore completely different kinds of clothes, black, but not elegant or clean like they normally were.

His normally lovely brown eyes were midnight black, like they absorbed all light. Dangerous black fire danced in them, making him look insane. He looked malnourished, his cheeks sunken and shadows hanging around on his face. His expression was unnervingly interested, a cold creepy smile in the corner of his mouth.

She crossed her arms. "Well, I've got to say, your new look is rubbish. The old one is much better."

Anubis leaned forward unsettlingly. "Anubis. Like the Egyptian god of judging souls? Wrong pantheon, my friend." he said creepily.

Sadie frowned. "What?" she was feeling uncomfortable. "Ah-you're... not Anubis! Im so sorry, I'll just-" she could definitely see now that this was not Anubis. They acted nothing the same, not even including how he looked. Which meant that whoever, or whatever, was in front of her might not be friendly in any way. He certainly didn't look friendly.

She stepped backward, but he stepped forward just as quickly. "This Anubis. Does he look like me?"

Creepy Not-Anubis made her skin crawl a little bit with his intense stare.

Sadie crossed her arms and stuck her chin out defiantly. "He looks a great lot better than you, mate. What do you want? What are you? I should say that you've got no right to be here. This is the 21st Nome, and if you cause trouble, I've got backup. Just so you're warned."

She lowered her vision into the Duat to get a better feeling on what he was and saw...nothing. Where he should be standing in the Duat, there was nothing but a space so empty she could feel it. It felt so alien, it triggered little alarm bells in her head. It was like the sight of that churning heap of nothingness made her nauseous. She instinctively knew that this was not something she should be meddling in.

But she was Sadie, and when she knew she really, really shouldn't be meddling with something, well, it's not going to meddle itself, now is it?

"Well? State your business and be on your way!" She said imperiously.

Not-Anubis looked at her strangely. He sniffed her."Hmm... You're definitely not a regular mortal. But I don't sense any...wait, far distant legacy, maybe? He reached over and picked up a lock of her hair, inspecting it like she was some sort of interesting specimen.

Sadie slapped his hand away. It was ice-cold. The boy hardly noticed and continued to scrutinize her curiously. "Not quite a distant legacy. Your blood doesn't smell right. It smells strange." he rasped. He seemed to be examining her.

Sadie was about to give him a talking to about how her blood smelled just fine when the boy doubled over. He gasped, clutching his side.

Sadie summoned her staff from the Duat, rushing over to him. She hesitated before touching him, she had no way of knowing if he was a danger to her.  
He slid down the wall, grimacing as he lifted the corner of his shirt. He was injured, a bullet hole in his left side. Blood colored his hand as he drew it away from the wound.  
Had he been bleeding the whole time? Why had he only just felt it now? This boy was already on Sadie's list of Strangest Things, and she had a lot of strange.

She was rubbish at healing, she needed to get him back to the Brooklyn House. She cast a hasty spell of levitation on the boy, which was pretty tough, (and was it just her, or did it seem way harder than usual?) but she managed, and grabbed his boot, pulling him along behind her as she raced back to the house. Cleo dashed up to her side from the shop.

"Who is that?"

"Don't have the slightest!" Sadie panted.

They rounded the corner and came to the Brooklyn house, rushing him inside.

The ankle-biters looked up worriedly from their activities along with a few of the older kids in the main room.

"Get Jaz!" Sadie called to them. She lay out the Not-Anubis on a table and inspected the wound again. She'd never really seen gunshot wounds, but she could tell it was pretty bad.

Jaz rushed in with a toolkit of healing magic supplies.

Sadie backed off and sat on the couch while Jaz started to work. Someone must've told Carter, because he came into the room shortly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"This chap showed up near Cleo and I. Stepped right out of nowhere, like something powerful. I don't really know what he is, but he's not normal, I know that for sure. He'd got this wicked bullet hole, so I brought him back to the house."

"He had a gunshot wound? And you thought the best thing to do was take him to our house instead of a hospital!"

Sadie shrugged. "I'm a woman of action."

Carter rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

The Not-Anubis was unconscious, laying still on the table.

Jaz walked over hurriedly. "I've done everything I can, but...this is not normal. He doesn't react the same way to my healing magic. It doesn't work nearly as well. I'm worried. Sadie, who is this guy?"

Sadie shrugged.

Carter sighed. "Well, great. Sadie kidnapped some random monster or guy with a gunshot wound, and took him back to our house. Perfect."

Sadie glared at him.

"Hey Jaz, why don't we get him down to the infirmary." Carter said. "He's gonna have to heal up."


End file.
